


Signed and Sealed

by RoLiu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLiu/pseuds/RoLiu
Summary: Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Mina are childhood friends who promised to marry each other when they were 6 which everyone laughed off  then. But now that they're in high school everyones thinks that maybe they weren't kidding.-When you're 5 everything you say is just super cute to adults, funny even. So when Jeongyeon comes into her house with Jihyo and Mina trailing behind her saying;“I'm gonna marry Jihyo and Mina!”“ Its gonna be the biggest awesomest wedding cuz instead of 2 people there will be 3" said Jihyo her eyes twinkling at the thought of the big wedding.“I heard planning weddings can be stressful” Mina said in her quiet voice that had the Yoos almost leaning in to catch what she had said.They just laughed it off.What got that idea into their heads?





	1. Chapter 1

Being a new student in the middle of the year is never a good experience, everyone's already in a clique, you'll have to introduce yourself almost every class. Simply put, it's absolutely nerve wracking. However in kindergarten, you don't have to worry about that, you could become instant best friends with someone just because they like purple and whoever doesn't like purple is now your “enemy”. But for Mina, even if this was kindergarten, she had a different challenge to face. 

She was new and didn't speak the language. Her father had moved the family to open a new clinic, so months before moving they had Mina and her big brother study the language so they wouldn't be too lost when they moved.

And now here she was standing, the pretty teacher beside her gathering the kids around to introduce her.

“Alright kids, this is Mina Myoui, she's from Japan and will be with us for the rest of the year. Let's be nice and help her out as much as we can okay?”

The class all shouted yes in unison and most of the kids dispersed back to playing in the playground not too concerned with the new kid. Among the kids running back to play was Jeongyeon and Yugyeom, the boy was pulling Jeongyeon along to go play.

“C'mon Jeong, the teacher said we can roll down the hill today"

“ Yeaah Let's go! But wait who's watching everyone go down making sure we don't get hurt?”

“That big guy who's really slow.”

“Mr. Kim! He's fun” 

“Yeah so c'mon”

The two made their way towards the hill; It was more of a tiny mound but looked like a hill to them. They rolled down at same time the green of the grass and blue of the sky swirling together. The padded fence breaking their landing and their teacher Jin coming over to make sure there wasn't a scratch on them. Jeongyeon and Yugyeom ran away from him laughing mischievously, as they made their way back up the hill Jeongyeon saw Jimin pulling Mina.

“You have to roll down the hill, everyone rolls down the hill.” Jimin told her excitedly but Mina shook her head and said a quiet no thank you.

“C”mon just roll, what don't you get” just when Jimin was about to pull her down the hill Jeongyeon grabbed Mina’s other hand pulling her to her side.

“She doesn't wanna roll down Jimin”

“How would you know?! Mind your bees wax"

“Anybody with a brain could see that she didn't wanna do it, oh wait that's right you don't have one”

“Oh yeah, well at least I'm not freakishly long!”

“I'd rather be tall then a tiny baby like you!” 

Jeongyeon kept walking forward towards Jimin making him step back, he missed his step and rolled down the hill by mistake, landing on the lap of a third grader.

“Hah! That's what you get!” Jeongyeon and Mina, who were still holding hands watched as the third grader and the teacher helped Jimin as he pointed at them. Jeongyeon pulled Mina along as she started running to hide telling Yugyeom to “Distract them!” and giving him a final salute as he proceeded to roll down the hill to distract the Mr. Kim. Jeongyeon could hear Mina laughing behind her and soon they were both laughing as they hid behind the nearest tree.

“Jimins a dummy, he won't bother you again” Jeongyeon said as she let go of Mina's hand.

“T-thank you” Mina said quietly, the smile both kids wore fell when the sound of rustling leaves was heard. Both of their heads turned towards the sound before Jeongyeon said “Get behind me” as she pulled Mina behind her, shielding her from whoever was coming. 

“Uh… what are you guys doing?” said a girl Jeongyeon instantly recognized, it was Jihyo. Jihyo was the class leader which consisted of her being in charge of handing out crayons and being the line leader. She took her job very seriously.

“Oh. We were hiding from this boy that was bothering us and told the teacher on us” Jeongyeon said as she pointed towards the playground where Jimin was standing looking for them. 

“Get down” said Mina as all of them crouched down trying to hide from him as they all giggled.  
“Oh you mean Jimin? Don’t worry about him he’s just a dummy” said the girl as she gave a bright smile that could blind anyone. 

“That’s what I said!” said Jeongyeon, making them laugh again and smiled at each other.  
“My name is Jihyo by the way” as she waved her hand and flashed yet another toothy smile.  
“Oh my name is Jeongyeon”

“I know that, we're in the same class silly”

“And my name I-is Mina” 

“You’re the new girl right? From Japan?” asked Jihyo. 

“Yeah, h-how did you know?” Mina said looking down feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Oh don’t be shy, I just heard the teacher talking about a new student from Japan” Jihyo said, proceeding to say “thank you” and “hi” in Japanese making Mina's eyes light up and laugh.

“Yeah, that’s me” Mina said quietly.

“Oh so do you know a lot of korean? Cuz if you don't I can teach you some words like fu-” Jeongyeon said.

“Jeongyeon! You can't teach her that! And me too, I can teach you” said Jihyo.

“I was gonna say fudge..." Jeongyeon muttered under her breath kicking softly at the grass, still holding Mina's hand.

Mina was smiling from ear to ear, she couldn’t feel happier than right now. Not only did Jeongyeon just save her in the playground but both her and Jihyo were willing to help her learn, they made her feel safe and welcomed. Her first day was going pretty well after all.  
Mina nodded her head very quickly and said “Yeah … thank you so much” as all of them smiled.  
-  
They spent the rest of recess together playing, talking and getting to know each other, and helping Mina understand whenever she was confused or lost.

“So you came on a plane? Was it scary?” Jihyo asked, they were still sitting under the tree as Jihyo drew in her book.

“P-plane? Scary? Eh?” Mina tilted her head a to show her confusion, she didn't understand those word. Jeongyeon jumped up from her side and started explaining.

“You know, a plane” the girl said as she spread put her arms and pretended to fly.  
Even after that they sat together in class smiling and giggling at each other from time to time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And then and then Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and me were in class coloring and Jihyo made this drawing that was so so pretty. It was all three of us holding hands in the playground. Oh oh oh and Jeongyeon is so funny too she kept on making funny faces and she did this funny dance named after a bird. What was it again, pigeon? Flamingo? No no no it was the ostrich dan-” Mina said before she was cut off by her mom. 

“Wooah it sounds like you made a lot of friends today sweetie. I’ve never seen you more excited about anything since we moved here” Mina’s mom said while she was driving the girl home after picking her up from school. 

“Yeah! I did, Jihyo and Jeongyeon are the best. Oh they also said that I could go to their houses whenever to play!”

“Well of course sweetie, your dad and I will talk to their parents and see if we can arrange some playdates. And they are always welcome to our house as well, seeing how much they make you happy and all. Alright?” Mina’s mom said. 

“Yes!! Thank you so much mommy” Mina said as she squealed in her seat from excitement.  
She then looked outside the window and thought about all the fun she is going to have with Jeongyeon and Jihyo and how they are going to be best friends forever and how nothing is going to change that.

“and you’re right mommy… they did make me happy” as she continued to look outside the window thinking about the upcoming play dates with Jihyo and Jeongyeon.  
-  
When you're 5 everything you say is just super cute to adults, funny even, so when Jeongyeon comes into her house with Jihyo and Mina trailing behind her saying;  
“I'm gonna marry Jihyo and Mina!”

“Its gonna be the biggest awesomest wedding cuz instead of 2 people there will be 3" said Jihyo her eyes twinkling at the thought of the big wedding.

“I heard planning weddings can be stressful” Mina said in her quiet voice that had the Yoos almost leaning in to catch what she had said.  
They just laughed it off.  
They watched as the 3 girls made their way up the stairs to Jeongyeon's room. They looked at each other and laughed at the 3 little girls antics.

“Wonder what put that idea into their heads" said Jeongyeon's father smile still plastered on his face.  
“At this rate, I might believe them, they're together all the time"

Then they laughed it off, cuz kids sure are cute.

But what did get that idea into their heads?

2 Hours Ago: Recess

The three girls are sitting under their favorite three, it's been almost a year since they've become friends. The sun is blazing even under the shade of the tree and Jeongyeon is squinting her eyes zoned out and wondering; why's the sun so hot? Why can't I stare at it?

“...wanna marry?” She only heard the last of what Jihyo had said.

“ Huh?”  
“I saaid, that my mom said the prince is getting married, and how awesome would it be to marry a prince then I asked who would you marry?” Jihyo said all in one breath.

“Yeah, and Jihyo said she'd marry a president so she could be first lady, and I said I'd marry the red power ranger cuz he has pretty eyes” Mina said.

“Well I'll just marry you guys.” Jeongyeon simply shrugged.

“Which one?” Jihyo asked.

“What do you mean which one? I'll just marry you both”

“I've never seen three adults be married"

“Weeell when adults get married they sign a contract so you'll have to sign a contract saying you'll marry us"

Jihyo quickly flipped the pages of her drawing book to a blank page. She dumped her crayons atop of the book and started writing, the other 2 watched her. It read ‘I, Jeongyeon promise to marry Mina and Jihyo when we are adults’ she then passed a crayon to Jeongyeon.

“Wait, my mommy got me these awesome glitter crayons, now's a perfect time to use them.”

“Wait why I'm I the only one promising to marry you guys, you have to promise too!” She said as she signed, and proceeded to color her thumb so she could put her fingerprint on the paper.

“We're gonna make 2 more silly, everyone needs to have a contract"

Jihyo ripped Jeongyeon's contract off the book after they had all signed and made hers and Mina's.

“But when will we be adults?” Mina asked and Jeongyeon and Jihyo answered at the same time.

“When we're 50"

“When we're 13”  
-  
Now that they're in high school and things are more complicated than a simple crayon written, glitter signed contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophomore year

 

Jeongyeon had what most would say was the perfect high school life. She was the first sophomore to become captain of the soccer team. Which she'd say was a given, she's been playing soccer her whole life. She had perfect grades, teachers loved her and she was popular. The kind of cool kid that everyone loved, she was charming, kind always polite and could fit in anywhere, be it the drama kids to the nerds.

Still, no matter what she was doing Jeongyeon felt lonely, like something was missing. She'd be surrounded by  people, crowding her, wanting to be her friend. But she'd constantly find herself searching the crowd, for two certain someones. When she found what she was looking for her line of sight was blocked.

“Jeong, did you even hear me?”

“Huh? I'm sorry Nayeon, my mind was elsewhere, but you've got my attention now, what's up?” giving the girl the usual polite smile she gave just about everyone else.

Nayeon was the head cheerleader, who the whole school thinks is Jeongyeon's girlfriend. They kind of are, they make out, cuddle go on dates but neither of their hearts are in it. Jeongyeon is pretty sure Nayeon is in love with her fellow cheerleader Sana, she's seen the way she looks at the girl but she's also seen how Sana looks at everybody else. The girl was a flirt and Nayeon was using Jeongyeon to get the girls attention, she didn't mind but what she did mind was that after school and sports Nayeon took most of her time. She still doesn't know how to let Nayeon down easy, so she goes with the flow.

“I said it's Friday and I'm free so take me somewhere"

“Oh well, this new burger place open-"

“I'm vegan.”

“Right… uuh…”

 

-

Mina had entered ballet and the dance team right off the bat when she got to high school mostly because of Jihyo's suggestion ‘colleges need to see you have done extra curricular activities the girl had said freshman year. She thought to that time, quickly shooing away the thoughts as she walked into the cafeteria. She was about to get in line for food when her path was blocked by a bag.

“You didn't think I'd let my girlfriend eat school lunch on mystery meat Friday now would ya?”

Shownu stood in front of her shaking the bag excitedly making Mina smile, crinkling her eyes wait an he leaned in to give her kiss on the cheek.

“How was dance practice?” He asked as he took her hand.

“It was alright, Momo thinks were almost ready for the dance recital, teacher thinks otherwise though”

“I'm sure you guys will be amazing, you're the best dancer I know"

“Flattery will get you most places”

“Will it get me a date this Saturday" he said holding up to tickets to Black Swan.

“Oh my god how did you get these?”

“Well I know how much you love Black Swan and they're finally in town so I thought I'd take you. Soo?”

 

-

From the day Jihyo could comprehend words, everyone told her she was destined for greatness. From her parents, her big brothers to her best friends and anyone who had crossed paths with her. So from the moment achievements started counting as something she strived to be the best. In primary school she was class leader. In middle school, she was student body president for 2 years, and head of the debate team. Now in high school she made sure to secure the position of student body president, head of Model U.N and the debate team. She was destined for greatness and she was making sure that all the pieces were in the right places for when the moment came.

“Jihyo! Hey! Mrs. President!”  the sound of someone jogging towards her and calling her name made her turn around. She saw Wonpil; student head of the music department coming her way.

“Hey Wonpil, what's up?”

“The student heads of the art departments have all given their budget for the fall festival as requested, so here you go.” The boy piled some papers on top of the textbooks she was already carrying.

“Thank you, well get back to you as quickly as possible so everyone can proceed with productions.” She shot him a dazzling smile and adjusted her bag as she waved him goodbye.

She got past two sets of lockers when somebody else called her name. This time Jisoo approached her 3 packets in hand.

“Hi! So the Model U.N organization just sent the packets for the new topics, ‘World hunger’, ‘Free Education’ and ‘Women's Right’s’.” She said as she piled the packets on one by one. The girl waved her goodbye saying she was off to lunch. Then Jihyo heard someone call her name again and she almost sighed. Almost. She plastered in a smile once again and turned around, but let herself relax when she saw who it was.

“Hey little sis, woah! They let the president carry all these books on her own.”

“Not as glamorous of a job as most think it is.” She said as he took everything she was carrying from her hands.

“So where to, Mrs. President?” Sungjin asked.

“My locker please.”

They arrived at her locker, and she put her books and papers away only to take out another textbook and notebook. Sungjin raised a questioning  eyebrow at her. “Not going to lunch?”

“Nope, lunch is almost over and I've got AP Algebra next, which is all the way on the other side of the school.”

“Ooh is that the teacher you say doesn't like you?”

“Yup and if rather not give her a reason to talk by being late.”

“Alright well, I'll bring you a sandwich after class, can't let you starve.” he said ruffling her hair.

“Ugh you're the best”

“We're Parks baby sister, it's our birth given right to be the best” and then he was off and the bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"Its long and lonely journey to the top" Jihyo said picking up her shoulders and plastering on a smile as students flooded the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly to establish where they are now (sophomore year and foward will be the setting of the story). The next chapter will give us insight on what happened between the 3 best friends and why they aren't attached at the hip anymore. As always feedback is appreciated so lemme know what y'all thought. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> New story!!! Yaay!!This is my first try at an ot3 fic. There aren't many out there so I had to write one myself lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter I will try my best to update regularly. Lemme know what y'all thought, cuz as always feedback is appreciated.  I'm also be posting this story on AFF under the username Nah727 so if that's your preferred platform there you go.


End file.
